Visco
by Charlotte Cookie
Summary: Luna deseja a Hermione um Feliz Natal. Femmeslash / One-shot / Para o IV Challenge Femmeslash do 6Vassouras.


Tema: negação.

Disclaimer: Ih, fudeu! Meninos, Harry Potter não é meu e sim da J.K. Rowling e da Warner Bros e de todas as editoras que publicam os livros pelo mundo fora. Eu só faço putaria com as personagens. .-.

Avisinho fail: Femmeslash meninos, garotas se pegando (se bem que não tem pegação nessa fic não!) Crianças, não tenham medo!

N/A: Fic horrível, horrível, mas eu precisava muito escrever algo. E adoro Hermione/Luna. Eu tinha escrito outra fic, mas aí meu computador foi-se e eu perdi tudo /shora ;_; e é isso aí, tive de escrever isso à pressa. Uma merda, mas dane-se. Espero que gostem mais que eu. *-* /esperança feels

* * *

Harry, Ron, e Hermione, encontravam-se sentados de volta da lareira da sala comum dos Gryffindor, cada um ocupado com o seu trabalho de casa de Transfiguração. A Professora McGonagall, apesar de chefe dos Gryffindor, pouco se esforçava por atenuar os trabalhos dos alunos.

- Estou farto de fazer isto – bocejou Ron, tapando a boca com a mão.

- E eu – concordou Harry.

- Mas temos de os fazer! – exclamou Hermione indignada. – O mal é vosso se não os fizerem!

- Sim, sim, adeus – disse Ron, fechando os livros e levando tudo para o dormitório. Harry acompanhou-o.

Hermione suspirou e voltou-se para o seu trabalho de casa. Já escrevera quase dois rolos de pergaminho sobre transfiguração de animais... Talvez devesse parar por um bocado. Quem sabe depois retomaria o trabalho.

Espreguiçou-se na poltrona e encostou-se para trás.

- Hermione, viste o nosso irmão? – perguntaram Fred e George Weasley ao passarem por trás dela.

- Foi agora para o dormitório.

- Bem, diverte-te – disse George afastando-se. – Transfiguração? Meh, que seca!

- Um pergaminho e meio? Já é mais que suficiente, Hermione – comentou Fred olhando por cima do ombro.

- Vocês tiraram seis NPF's juntos, não têm moral para falar! – ripostou ela, guardando os trabalhos para si. – Não iam à procura do Ron?

- E vamos – informou Fred. – Já conseguimos melhorar a parte roxa das pastilhas Isybalda...

- Eu proibí isso! – resmungou ela, mas os gémeos só se riram e subiram as escadas até ao dormitório.

Hermione levantou-se com os trabalhos debaixo dos braços e passou pelo buraco do retrato, deixando para trás a acolhedora sala comum dos Gryffindor para apenas passear pelo castelo. Geralmente, Hermione apenas vagueava pelos corredores quando estava perdida, ou então para explorar algum canto da escola que vira mencionado num livro, mas nada mais. Dessa vez, descia as escadas e não queria saber muito para onde se podiam direcionar, apenas continuava a descer, esperando chegar a um dos andares térreos.

Hermione passou pelo salão nobre, que estava, àquela hora, ocupado por alguns alunos, também do quinto ano, que estudavam para os seus NPF's, mas não viu nenhum interesse em ficar-se por lá. Talvez pudesse visitar Hagrid, mas depois lembrou-se que o guarda dos campos ainda não estava de volta da sua misteriosa viagem. Foi na mesma ter aos campos de Hogwarts que, naquele dia, não reflectiam a luz dourada e aconchegante do sol, mas sim uma pálida cor cinza, assim como o lago, devido ao nevoeiro.

A rapariga avistou uma árvore e sentou-se à sombra da sua copa frondosa. Apesar de não fazer sol, era um bom sítio para recostar as costas. Os campos de Hogwarts eram um sítio bonito, não havia dúvida, com as suas árvores milenares e sumptuosas e os seus campos, na altura de um verde pálido, a perder de vista. Quando fazia sol, eram ainda mais bonitos, e Hermione lamentou não o ter visto esse dia.

Hermione estava distraída a olhar para a paisagem à sua frente quando ouviu passos. Virou-se para trás e viu Luna Lovegood, que vinha a andar calmamente até à borda do lago.

- Olá Luna – cumprimentou Hermione, fazendo um gesto para ela ir ter consigo. Luna estacou no seu lugar e olhou em volta até pousar os olhos azuis em Hermione.

- Oh, olá Hermione – cumprimentou a rapariga alegremente, mudando de direcção e indo ter com ela. – Que estás a fazer aqui? Está um bom dia, não está?

- Eu gosto mais quando faz sol – respondeu a mais velha. – Senta-te aqui!

Luna sentou-se ao lado de Hermione, pousando um saco que trazia ao ombro entre as duas.

- Eu também gosto quando faz sol – comentou Luna – mas não me importo se pelo menos não estiver muito frio...

- Que tens aí? – perguntou Hermione curiosa, fitando o saco.

- Oh, nada – respondeu Luna simplesmente. – Algumas coisas que o papá mandou.

- Hm – fez Hermione. – Vieste passear?

- Sim - retorquiu ela. – Então, quando é o próximo encontro do ED*? Estou ansiosa por começar a treinar os Patronus, acho que já encontrei a minha memória feliz.

- Em princípio este sábado, em Hogsmeade, como ponto de encontro, claro – sorriu Hermione. – Depois podemos ir para a sala das Necessidades.

- Espero que a Professora Umbridge não suspeite de nada – comentou Luna apreensiva.

- Oh, essa – ripostou Hermione, ficando subitamente de mau-humor. – Com estas leis todas, qualquer dia somos punidos por respirarmos. Sinceramente...

Luna ficou a olhar para Hermione curiosamente. Hermione remexeu-se no seu lugar, estava a sentir-se desconfortável com o olhar desconcertado e fixo da colega.

- Passa-se alguma coisa? – perguntou Hermione cautelosamente.

- Oh, nada – respondeu Luna, encolhendo os ombros, desviando o olhar da outra.

Deixaram-se ficar em silêncio durante algum tempo. Hermione não sabia o que dizer, e tinha a sensação que Luna queria dizer muitas coisas mas não sabia como devido ao clima esquisito que se havia instalado entre elas.

- Luna... Alguma... Alguma vez já te perguntaste... isto é, já pensaste... como é que isto vai acabar? – perguntou Hermione temerosamente. Não era a melhor maneira de reatar uma conversa, mas...

A loira reflectiu durante uns minutos.

- Não sei – falou, numa voz calma e contida, como se tivesse descido meio tom. – Nunca me ocorreu... Quem sabe?

- Sim, quem sabe – riu Hermione amargamente. – Acho que me vou embora, está a ficar tarde...

- Hermione, não te mexas! - exclamou Luna extasiada. – Acho que estás À beira de um Nargle!

- De um... quê? – exaltou-se Hermione, irritando-se ligeiramente.

- Sim, um Nargle! – exclamou a rapariga de novo, levantando-se e observando sonhadoramente o ar à beira de Hermione, que tinha uma expressão de desgosto na cara.

- E... – perguntou Hermione, engolindo em seco - , o que é, exactamente, um Nargle?

- Bichinhos mágicos – explicou Luna. – Gostam de azevinho. Às vezes tiram-me as coisas.. mas devolvem-nas.

Hermione pensou em quão estúpido aquilo tudo soava, mas decidiu ficar calada e dar-lhe um falso benefício de dúvida. Subitamente, apercebeu-se de algo.

- Mas não há nenhum azevinho aqui...

- Oh, há assim – disse Luna a sorrir. – Tenho um aqui.

- I-I-Isso... Isso é...

- É, mas não tem mal – esclareceu a mais nova rapidamente. – É de hoje de manhã. Decidi guardá-lo...

- Ah... – fez Hermione, escrutinizando o lugar a seu lado onde Luna afirmara haver Nargles.

* * *

Definitivamente, o encontro com Luna tinha sido muito esquisito. Hermione não planeara, de nenhuma maneira, encontrá-la nos últimos dias de aula do 1º período. Em princípio, passaria o Natal com os pais, por isso não tinha oportunidade de se reunir com alguns membros do ED.

* * *

Infelizmente, alguns dias depois, o caricato encontro com a corvinal não tinha ainda sido esquecido por Hermione. Era o último dia em que ficaria em Hogwarts, ou seja, antes das férias. Hermione mal podia esperar por ir esquiar com os pais. Tinha a certeza que ia ser bem divertido.

- Olá Hermione – cumprimentou-a uma voz alegre e sonhadora. Hermione olhou para trás e viu Luna, saltitando em sua direcção.

- Ah, olá Loo.. Luna – gaguejou ela, contorcendo as mãos. – Tudo bem por aqui?

- Sim - respondeu simplesmente. – Hermione, vais ficar cá nas férias?

- Não. Vou com os meus pais esquiar.

- Esquiar! Eu gostava de experimentar. Tenho de falar ao papá.

Hermione contemplou-a pensativamente. Não estava mais ninguém no corredor, e sentia-se bastante nervosa na presença de Lovegood.

- Hm, fica bem, Luna – despediu-se Hermione, caminhando na direcção oposta da rapariga. Luna sobressaltou-se.

- Não vás já – disse. – Eu queria pedir-te uma coisa.

- Ah, sim? – retorquiu Hermione, tentando aparentar estar apressada.

- Sim – disse Luna inspirando fundo. Pareceu arrepender-se e deu um saltinho. – Oh, Hermione! Visco!

- V... V-visco? – gaguejou Hermione extremamente nervosa. E corada. Ela sabia o que isso significava e, para dizer a verdade, a ideia não lhe era estranha de todo, mas por favor... Era de Luna Lovegood de quem se tratava. Hermione tinha tanto medo das suas crenças em animais inexistentes como do que ela pudesse fazer.

- Sim, no meu bolso – sorriu Luna feliz. Hermione tinha a sensação que vinha algo de mau. Não sabia qual era a obsessão de Luna com o visco. Já quando se haviam encontrado antes o havia mencionado. Sempre com visco no bolso. Exactamente o que é que isso queria dizer? Ou melhor, o que é que Luna queria dizer com aquilo?

- Eu acho que nos devíamos dar bem – afirmou Luna confiante. – Tu não pareces gostar muito de estar À minha beira, Hermione.

- E-eu... Pfft, não – gaguejou ela com um sorriso amarelo. – Eu gosto, claro que gosto, olha, se não gostasse, não estava aqui, não é? – tentou sorrir sinceramente, mas teve a sensação de estar a fazer uma careta.

- Eu vi nos meus tabuleiros – prosseguiu Luna, aproximando-se com passos hesitantes. – Devíamos resolver isso, não achas?

Se Luna estava a pensar resolver as suas divergências com o que Hermione estava a pensar, bem podia esquecer.

(Para além de que ler a mente das pessoas em tabuleiros era absurdo, mas Hermione decidiu ignorar isso e focar-se no que Luna estava a pensar.)

- N-não sei... – balbuciou Hermione recuando o mais que podia, Luna caminhando até ela com um sorriso na cara, felicíssima.

Hermione previu o que ia acontecer: quando embateu na parede de pedra do corredor e sentiu o seu corpo ficar muito hirto, imaginou imediatamente Luna a aproximar-se cada vez mais, a sua respiração batendo no seu pescoço, uma mão sobre o seu braço, que a queria empurrar para longe mas não tinha coragem de se mexer.

Antes que pudesse imaginar mais alguma coisa percebeu os lábios macios da mais nova por cima dos seus. O seu corpo ficou mais hirto do que já estava: sentiu-se como se tivesse apanhado um choque elétrico. Por outro lado, uma parte da sua mente dizia-lhe para relaxar e para não se preocupar: nunca assumira nada com ninguém, nunca tivera nada com ninguém. Um beijo inocente não ia estragar isso, certo?

Luna afastou-se dela e Hermione abriu os olhos, ainda apavorada: apercebeu-se que a sua cara estava mais quente que o normal e que era muito difícil controlar o seu próprio corpo.

- I-i-isso foi... – gaguejou ela, piscando os olhos.

- Não beijas mal, mas podia ser melhor – comentou Luna, como se nada daquilo a tivesse afectado. – Sempre me pareceste uma pessoa interessante, e queria tentar aproximar-me de ti. Não sei se esta foi a melhor das maneiras, apesar de tudo...

- Claro que não foi! – exaltou-se Hermione, recuperando a compostura. – Isso foi uma loucura! Podias ter falado comigo!

- Eu percebi que falar comigo não era uma das tuas actividades preferidas – riu Luna. – Não pareces muito à vontade comigo...

- Oh, sim, e saltares-me em cima é suposto pôr-me mais à vontade contigo? – exasperou-se a morena. – Podias ter avisado!

- Tu percebeste o que ia acontecer – respondeu ela simplesmente. – Podias ter-te mexido e evitado-o.

- Já é a segunda vez que apareces com visco – resmungou Hermione, acalmando-se um bocado. – Não és má pessoa de todo Luna, e eu gosto muito de ti, mas até podia ter sido o Ron ou o Harry e eu ia reagir da mesma forma. Desculpa.

- Eu sei que sim – admoestou Luna. – Mas foi uma experiência única. Podia ter sido melhor, mas isso não tem nada a ver.

- T-tu acabaste de me dar um beijo, do nada! Com todo o devido respeito, mas sinto-me mal! – Para além de ser uma rapariga, ela ainda era Luna Lovegood. De todas as raparigas de Hogwarts, porquê ela? Luna Lovegood era, como dizia Loony, a sua alcunha, lunática, maluca. Para além disso, era rapariga! E um ano mais nova. O que poderia haver em Hermione que ela achasse interessante?

- É a tua maneira de ser – disse Luna, como se lhe tivesse lido os pensamentos. Era engraçado o contraste entre alguém céptico como Hermione e alguém que acreditava em todas as teorias mais mirabolantes que pudessem existir, como Luna. Mas Hermione sabia que, como Luna, apesar de tudo, não havia ninguém. Luna era única, quer no jeito de vestir, de falar ou de mostrar interesse por algo como nas suas crenças. Mas mesmo assim, Hermione não conseguia sentir-se comfortável com o que acabara de acontecer. Haviam imensas razões para não ter acontecido; então, porque tinha acontecido?

- A minha maneira de ser é muito diferente da tua.

- Exactamente – anuiu Luna, sorrindo. – É isso que acho fascinante em ti, como acreditas em qualquer coisa só porque vem num livro.

- Eu não acredito em qualquer coisa que venha num livro – retorquiu Hermione. – Verifico sempre se realmente é verdade; não sou imprudente como certas pessoas.

- Isso é para mim? Parece-me que o beijo te perturbou um bocado – riu Luna.

- E perturbou – a morena estreitou os olhos. – É melhor eu ir indo.

- Deixa estar. Feliz Natal, Hermione – disse Luna com os olhos a brilhar e abanando um pouco de visco na sua mão.

Hermione corou, virou costas e seguiu em direcção ao dormitório. Ia ter muito em que pensar durante as férias.

* * *

N/A: Pois é, podia ter sido melhorzim. E deixa ser o primeiro femmeslash que escrevi, não tem desculpa mesmo. ._. /shoranocantoemo

Olhem o botãozinho carente ali em baixo, ô! Vão dar um abraço nele (e me deixar vossa opinião numa review! :D /campanhafail )


End file.
